


Untitled

by mariasaurio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gillplay, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/pseuds/mariasaurio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How could I NOT go for the prompt that asked for erotic goldfish petplay. How could I have lived with myself if I hadn't. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> How could I NOT go for the prompt that asked for erotic goldfish petplay. How could I have lived with myself if I hadn't. I hope you like it!


End file.
